polski_dubbingfandomcom-20200215-history
Jan Kulczycki/Gry
Gry komputerowe |- | |2001 | |''Fallout Tactics: Brotherhood of Steel'' | }} |- |2002 |''Icewind Dale II'' | }} |- | |2002 | |''Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos'' | }} |- |2003 |''I.G.I-2: Covert Strike'' | }} |- |2003 |''Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne'' | }} |- |2004 |''Iniemamocni'' | }} |- |2004 |''Świątynia pierwotnego zła'' | }} |- | |2005 | |''Age of Empires III'' | }} |- |2006 |''Auta'' | }} |- |2006 |''Auta: Przygody w Chłodnicy Górskiej'' | }} |- | |2006 | |''Cezar IV'' | }} |- | |2006 | |''Heroes of Might and Magic V'' | }} |- | |2006 | |''Stubbs the Zombie in Rebel Without a Pulse'' | }} |- |2006 |''Tom Clancy´s Splinter Cell: Double Agent'' | }} |- |2006 |''Warhammer: Mark of Chaos'' | }} |- |2007 |''Assassin’s Creed'' | }} |- | |2007 | |''Broken Sword: Anioł śmierci'' | }} |- | |2007 | |''The Settlers: Narodziny imperium'' | }} |- | |2007 | |''Wiedźmin'' | }} |- | |2008 | |''Fallout 3'' | }} |- |2008 |''Prince of Persia'' | }} |- |2009 |''Dragon Age: Początek'' | }} |- |2009 |''Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi'' | }} |- | |2009 | |''League of Legends'' | }} |- |2009 |''Transformers: Zemsta upadłych'' | }} |- | |2010 | |''Arcania: Gothic 4'' | }} |- | |2010 | |''Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: Część I'' | }} |- | |2010 | |''Mass Effect 2'' | }} |- |2010 |''StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty'' | }} |- |2010 |''Tom Clancy’s H.A.W.X. 2'' | }} |- |2011 |''1812: Serce Zimy'' | }} |- |2011 |''Afterfall: inSanity'' | }} |- |2011 |''Auta 2'' | }} |- |2011 |''Medieval Moves: Wyprawa Trupazego'' | }} |- | |2011 | |''RAGE'' | }} |- | |2011 | |''Red Orchestra 2: Bohaterowie Stalingradu'' | }} |- | |2011 | |''Resistance 3'' | }} |- |2011 |''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim'' | }} |- |2011 |''Twierdza 3'' | }} |- |2011 |''Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy królów'' | }} |- | |2012 | |''ArcaniA: Upadek Setarrif'' | }} |- | |2012 | |''Diablo III'' | }} |- |2012 |''Hitman: Rozgrzeszenie'' | }} |- |2012 |''Might & Magic: Heroes VI – Pirates of the Savage Sea'' | }} |- |2012 |''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim – Dawnguard'' | }} |- |2013 |''Beyond: Dwie dusze'' | }} |- | |2013 | |''Company of Heroes 2'' | }} |- |2013 |''God of War: Wstąpienie'' | }} |- | |2013 | |''Neverwinter'' | }} |- |2013 |''Puppeteer'' | }} |- |2013 |''Ratchet & Clank: NEXUS'' | }} |- |2013 |''Rayman Legends'' | }} |- |2013 |''Sly Cooper: Złodzieje w czasie'' | }} |- | |2013 | |''StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm'' | }} |- |2013 |''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim – Dragonborn'' | }} |- |2013 |''Tomb Raider'' | }} |- |2014 |''Diablo III: Reaper of Souls'' | }} |- | |2014 | |''Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft'' | }} |- | |2015 | |''Dying Light'' | }} |- |2015 |''Everybody’s Gone to the Rapture'' | }} |- |2015 |''StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void'' | }} |- |2015 |''The Order: 1886'' | }} |- | |2015 | |''Wiedźmin: Dziki Gon'' | }} |- |2015 |''Wiedźmin: Dziki Gon – Serca z kamienia'' | }} |- |2016 |''Dishonored 2'' | }} |- | |2016 | |''Gwint: Wiedźmińska gra karciana'' | }} |- | |2016 | |''Wiedźmin: Dziki Gon – Krew i wino'' | }} |- | |2017 | |''Syberia 3'' | }} |- | |2017 | |''The Elder Scrolls: Legends'' | }} |- |}